


Witness

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex in a Church, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wants to show someone something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilymoon).



Reno looked around the church, eyes a little wider than usual. “You want to do it here?” he asked, a faint grin on his lips. “Kinky.” But his expression was slightly dubious, and Cloud knew he was feeling a little uneasy about the idea.

He had several arguments he could make: he'd practically lived here for more than a year, and it was hard to get any privacy at Seventh Heaven. It was closer than Reno's apartment. Nobody came here, at least not now the 'Miracle of the Water' was beginning to fade in the public mind; those who remembered it either thought of the church as a sacred place, where they shouldn't intrude, or just another old ruin, and therefore of no interest.

But that wasn't his real reason. His real reason was one he wasn't sure Reno would agree to, not without some persuasion, and he was half-afraid that even speaking it would leave Reno feeling... insecure. It was an odd word to associate with the cocky red-headed Turk, but it was true all the same. Cloud was reasonably sure he was the first serious relationship Reno had ever had. And the only family Reno claimed were his fellow Turks; not uncommon for that organisation, but the few times that it had come up, Cloud was left with the impression that the less that was said about Reno's blood relations, the better.

Cloud decided to distract him instead, and kissed him hungrily. He wanted this, badly, and he put all of that feeling into it. He moaned when Reno pulled him closer, hands cupping his ass as the kiss was returned with equal fervour. It seemed impossible, when touching each other like this, that either of them could doubt they were wanted. And Cloud's doubts were... mostly gone. In an odd way, he was doing this to affirm that for himself.

And because he wanted those he cared about to know that he was okay now. He had somebody that he cared for, who cared for him in return. Neither of them were quite ready to say anything about love – the idea of trying to make some sort of declaration made Cloud want to cringe in embarrassment – but he was becoming certain that it was there nonetheless.

They were practically making out while standing in the aisle between the old wooden pews, and there were far more comfortable ways to go about this. Cloud tugged Reno forward, heading for one of the rooms at the back . Some of the items he'd had in the knave had 'disappeared' while so many people were coming and going, and he didn't begrudge any of the street kids what they'd taken, but the extra supplies and belongings he'd kept back here were untouched. He scooped up a spare bedroll, and headed back towards the pool.

“We gonna make love in the flowers, Cloud?” Reno teased as Cloud finally let go of his hand in order to unroll the bedding and spread it out flat. “How romantic.”

“By the flowers,” Cloud corrected. “I don't want to crush any.”

He half-expected Reno to make another smart remark in response to that, but the Turk just looked down at the flowers ringing the water and said, “Yeah.”

Cloud wondered how many times Reno had come here before they met. He knew that the Turks had had an odd relationship with Aerith, from things she had said to him. They'd watched her for a long time, but only when circumstances forced them to had they made any serious attempt to 'capture' her for the Science Department. He knew that Tseng had visited the City of the Ancients at least once, maybe more, since her death.

He'd ask, but later. For now, he pulled Reno close again.

Every now and then it felt odd, to be doing this. He'd strongly resisted all of Reno's advances until the other man had convinced him that he wasn't fooling around, at least not where the two of them were concerned. But with that knowledge, there was no reason to hold back, and a sense of freedom in letting go of all restraints, of just feeling and reacting, not thinking. Within minutes, their tongues were duelling fiercely, hands wandering as clothes fell away.

Reno pulled back a moment. “You wanna top?” he asked.

Cloud considered it. It was tempting. He could push Reno down on the bedroll, take him hard and fast, and the redhead would just spur him on with loud demands and dirty words. But that didn't seem appropriate right now.

“You do it,” he replied, leaning in for a slower, gentler kiss. Reno made a hungry sound, his tongue pushing inside to explore the far corners of Cloud's mouth with exacting thoroughness, and Cloud let him. He let Reno take total control of their lovemaking, let his lover guide him down onto the blankets and spread him out for his pleasure.

And pleasure it was. There was often a hedonistic edge to it when they came together, the desire for greater contact pushing them to rush things along. But whether it was the atmosphere of the church, soft and hushed with the scent of flowers dancing lightly on the air, or simply Cloud's willingness to let Reno do what he wanted, the other was taking the opportunity to touch him all over. Hands and mouth moved over Cloud's body, finding all of his sensitive spots and teasing them to greater heights, all the while not missing any opportunity to brush skin against skin. The red-headed Turk kept up a constant stream of words as he did so, soft expressions of enjoyment liberally sprinkled with a mix of endearments and invectives that Cloud answered with unashamed moans and whimpers.

By the time Reno made his way back up his body, kissing him deeply as he ground their hips together, Cloud was ready to beg for what they both wanted. But he made no real move to push thing further, settling instead for gliding fingers lightly over pale skin, rocking his hips upwards, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. There was no need to hurry.

Then Reno pulled away, urging him over onto his stomach. Cloud complied, lifting his hips in a clear invitation, a smirk crossing his lips as he heard the muttered, “Fuck!” from behind him. Reno moved over him, body briefly overlaying his like a blanket, hard flesh rubbing along the crease of his ass in a blatant promise as he fumbled a tube free of the pile of clothing. Fingers plucked it free of his grip as teeth grazed the curve of his shoulder, and he shivered in anticipation. But Reno once again took the opportunity to tease, licking his way down the shallow bumps of Cloud's spine and back up again. His mouth moved over the smooth expanse of Cloud's back as he prepared the blond, nipping and sucking in a way that was sure to leave marks afterwards. Cloud pushed back against the single finger that was currently inside him, feeling the brief stutter in his lover's movements.

It seemed that his unusual submissiveness was having an effect on Reno. There were times in his life that Cloud had wanted so desperately for someone else to take control, times when he'd relied on others to take care of him, and the results had been disastrous, even when the person in question had acted with the best of intentions. Over time, he'd become stronger, and not just in the physical sense. Cloud could take care of himself now, but knowing that just made it all the more satisfying to let someone else – to let Reno – take care of him for a change, to know that he could offer the same in turn and not be pushed away.

A second finger slid inside, twisting to find the right spot, and Cloud gave a low moan, eyes drifting closed. The slow, deliberate strokes inside him left him torn between rocking into the touch and just going limp, letting tingling, electric sensation wash through him. He wanted more, but at the same time, Cloud thought he could happily lie here and let Reno play with his body forever.

 _“It's a bit naughty, isn't it, Spike? Not letting him know he has an audience?”_

A familiar giggle sounded in response to the voice that wasn't really there. _“Speak for yourself,”_ Aerith chided as Cloud blinked lazily. He could just make out the hazy figures a few feet away, and wondered if Reno would see them at all. _“I'm not peeking.”_ Hands covered both her eyes. Despite her words, her fingers were clearly parted to give her a clear view of the proceedings.

Cloud smiled.

Then the fingers were replaced with something else, and he arched back, crying out. He forgot about everything except the feel of Reno inside him, hot and tangible and real. Suddenly Cloud was a full participant again, each thrust sending heat running through his nerve endings, tensing his body and making him crave more. He splayed his arms before him, using the leverage to push back, wanting to feel Reno fill him even deeper. Reno's voice had become somewhat incoherent, so that all he could distinguish was the occasional swearword, and an impassioned exclamation of “Babe!”, an endearment he'd stopped objecting to once Reno had convinced him he'd never used it on anyone else. And that he'd try not to use it in public.

“No!” he protested as suddenly Reno pulled out.

“S'okay, babe, I just wanna see you,” Reno muttered, rolling him over onto his back. He settled back between Cloud's thighs, pushed in as Cloud wrapped his legs around his hips.

Staring up at Reno's face as he moved, Cloud had to admit that this was better. Reno's eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed, and his lips moved in an almost-incomprehensible litany of sound. He wondered what the other man saw, as his gaze was intent upon Cloud's face. There was something incredibly intimate about being so close, a sense that nothing could be hidden like this. He slid a hand up to curl around Reno's neck, beneath red hair and brushed his fingers softly against the sensitive nape.

Reno's hips jerked hard against him, and after everything that had come before, that was all it took for Cloud. As his head snapped back, he heard Reno grunt, saw lips stretch in a not-quite-pained grimace as Cloud tightened around him, felt the hot rush inside him that said Reno followed.

At first, the white light that met his eyes made him think that maybe, just maybe, he was back in the Lifestream – or at least, that in-between place where Aerith sometimes brought him – and there was a flash of panic, because he didn't want to scare Reno, and if he was... _gone_ wherever, then his lover would not take it lightly. But Reno's breath was hot and moist against the crook of his neck. Thatwas when he realised he was staring straight up at the hole in the roof, and the white light was, in fact, an overcast sky, pale grey clouds surrounded by darker beams that snapped into sudden focus.

 _“Don't worry,”_ he heard Aerith's voice whisper in his ear. _“Barring any unforeseen accidents, you both have a long and healthy life ahead of you.”_ A giggle. _“I think you're going to enjoy it, too.”  
_  
Reno groaned, a ticklish feeling against his skin. “Damn, babe, I think you killed me.”

Cloud ran his fingers through the hair of Reno's ponytail, pulling long, red strands away from damp skin. “I doubt it would be that easy.”

“Easy?” Reno's head popped up and he mock-glared down at Cloud. “Next time, _I'm_ gonna lay back and _you_ can do all the work.”

Cloud leaned up to kiss the pout off Reno's lips. He had no problem with that. Assuming that next time they didn't simply get carried away and forget all about it.

“I was thinking of looking for an apartment somewhere close to the bar,” he said when they drew apart.

“You're going to move?”

“I thought we could move. I'd like to stick close for Denzel and Marlene, because they're used to me being around, but there's not much privacy at Seventh Heaven.”

For a moment Reno looked stunned. Then he grinned, and only his eyes belied the cocky expression. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Remind me to grab a few things before we go,” Cloud said absently, combing his fingers through red hair. He wouldn't be visiting here as often from now on. He didn't need to. The church, and the spirits that lingered there, were part of his past.

His future lay elsewhere, and Aerith was right. Cloud was going to enjoy it.


End file.
